doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 9 Audio Adventures/Brothers
Script Woman: Gallifrey. Heart of the universe. But don't believe what they say. There have been several wars on this planet. But the worst one arrived at a time that no creature could expect. A battle between a killer and a Doctor. I'm Romana, Lady President of Gallifrey and this is my story. The Doctor Who theme tune plays. Romana is sitting with the rest of the High Council when the Messenger arrives. Messenger: Lady President, a renegade Time Lord has broken into the Vault. He left a message: "Sweet sweet revenge!". Romana: (sighs) Messenger, why are you telling me this? Messenger: We were able to catch him. The Guard Lords are waiting for you to inspect him. Romana: Good. I shall be back in a moment. Roman goes to the Guard Lords' room. Guard Lord: Lady President, this Time Lord has got the Jewel of Gallifrey with him. But I can't seem to find it. Romana: Very well. Name? Time Lord: The Doctor. I haven't stolen the Jewel. I just landed here a couple of minutes ago when I was put in here. Romana: Guard Lord, could you leave us alone for a moment please? Guard Lord: OK then. The Guard Lord walks away. Doctor: Who are you? Romana: You know who I am. Remember me? I'm Romana. Doctor: (laughs) You're joking! Romana's in E-Space. Romana: Took 200 years, but I travelled through the universes. Ended up here, and thing led to another and I became Ruler. Doctor: It is you! Romana: Have you still got the TARDIS with the faulty Chameleon circuit? Doctor: Yes. Romana: Doctor, I've got something to ask of you. Can I join you again through time and space? Doctor: Of course! Now let's abandon this planet! Romana unties the Doctor and they run. Romana: You do know we're violating one of the Time Lord Laws. Doctor: Rule 409: If you're Lord or Lady President; never abandon your role! The Doctor and Romana run into the TARDIS. Romana: I see you've been doing the TARDIS up a bit. Humm, I don't like it! Doctor: Thought you wouldn't. Now, where would you like to go? Romana: Shall we go punting again? I really liked that. Doctor: Hopefully we won't get stuck again. The TARDIS lands with a thump. Doctor: The TARDIS has never landed like that before! The Doctor and Romana step out to see a hellish part of Gallifrey. Romana: Isn't this the Fire Zone on Gallifrey? Doctor: It is. Man: Clever you! Doctor: You. Romana: Doctor, who's that? Doctor: This is the Destroyer. He was a big part of my childhood. Destroyer: So you remember? Doctor: Who could forget if their house was broken into, their parents killed, their brother and sister taken away from them when they were only 127? I could never forget. Destroyer: But didn't I change your life? You decided to adopt. Doctor: I did, I waited hundreds of years to get my son. Destroyer: And then you had Susan, John and Gillian. Doctor: What are you? An audiobook of my life story? Yes, I had three grandchildren. Destroyer: They were always experimenting. But then John and Gillian got lost in the Time Vortex. You and your son and Susan decided to find them. Romana: What happened next? Doctor: We ended up going to the Last Great Time War. My son was exterminated by a Dalek. I just couldn't deal with it all. The only person I had left was Susan. So we ran away. And I've been running away ever since. Destroyer: I can bring back John and Gillian. Doctor: Try it. John and Gillian walk towards the Doctor. John: Hello Grandfather! Doctor: John! Gillian! Gillian: Remember when you left us at the University? Doctor: Yes. Gillian: We remembered what happened to us. We used to live on Gallifrey with you, but then we got lost. We ended up on Earth with our memorys erased. Doctor: OK. Destroyer: What would happen if these two fell into the lava? The Destroyer pushes John and Gillian into the lava. John: Help! Doctor: That's it. I'm going in after them. Romana: No, Doctor, don't! Destroyer: Go then; but don't forget me! Doctor: How could I? You killed my brother! Destroyer: No, I am your brother! Doctor: Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! The End.